


Dragostea Necunoscut

by Nelicia_Safer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Darth Vader - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Light BDSM, Matt the radar technician - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkiller Base, reader x kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelicia_Safer/pseuds/Nelicia_Safer
Summary: Working as a radar technician on the starkiller base sure isn't easy.And as you get involved in a strange incedent between one of your coworkers and Kylo Ren the whole situation gets even more confusing.Also there is this something that kind of pulls you towards Kylo.A feeling that you can't describe.





	1. Chapter 1

Starkiller Base  
Day 438  
This is (y/n) and it´s day 438 of my work on the Base as a Radar Technician.  
So far everything went good, as every day. Most of us don't have much to do but still our boss is trying to keep us busy. The Starkiller is almost ready and the last preparations have begun. It is now my duty to have an eye on the commander panel in Kylo Ren's "office", as you can call it. That means I have to be there, watching Kylo Ren pressing Buttons, in the hope that nothing explodes. I'm one of the first female radar technicians on board of the Starkiller and standing there, hearing him talking about how great full I should be to work here, doesn't make the situation any better.  
And these self-conversations.  
They are driving me insane.  
But I'll continue and keep doing my job.  
(y/n) over and out.

*zip*

You finish the record and the camera turns off, flips back into a niche in the wall. Sighting you throw yourself on the grey bed right next to you. Softly moaning you release air out of you and the soft grey pillow underneath your face gets warm from your breath. It was a hard day. You had to work on a new communication system, because the old one had blew up and blew important cables apart, needed for the Weapon to load.  
And if the weapon couldn't load, Kylo Ren would flip out and you actually don't want to know what would happen if he did. That's why they feared him and did their work so silently, no talking, no whispering. But you don't want to think about work again so you stand up, open a closet and grab a bottle of juice. Your free time has started and there was only one place, no one new and where you could be alone for some hours. Said and done you grab your bag with sketchbook and pens, a small lamp and a lucky charm from your mother. Slowly, you look up and down the corridor. No one, not even a control patrol walks by so you take you chance and step outside your room. The bedrooms for the workers are on the south side of the actual base and where you wanted to go was on the east part, were the hangar with the Tie-Fighters and all the other fighters was. You made friends with one of the pilots and that was your ticket out of the base.  
It was quite a long way but you knew the it quite well. You know how the patrols walked around and when and where a shift ended. That was one of the perks of working in Kylos office.  
You got to know everything and everyone.  
But now, getting out of here was more imported than work.  
You pass some offices, some stations for communication, electronics and a lot of other stuff.  
And it was impressive what you could find here on this huge base.  
Finally you pass the last obstacle and run out of the Hangar.  
And no one has seen you slipping out, that's the important thing.

Snow. Snow everywhere, but you love it. It was something totally different than your normal everyday life. This was your escape out of a boring workday.  
With slight steps you run through the snow, heading for the spot you are used to sit sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.)  
The view from up here is fantastic.  
Everything from here to the horizon is visible and covered in a thick coat of snow.   
You have luck that the weather is better than most of the time. Sun is shining and not even one cloud is visible in the blue sky. Your view flows over the landscape.   
It is the perfect place to get some inspiration for drawing.  
With a sharpened pen you begin to sketch something in your sketchbook. It is a portrait, a head of someone you know too well. Kylo, with his black hair and the black coat. You don´t know why, even now seeing him every day, he has this very something sticking to him. Something that couldn´t be described and yet it was so visible and grab able.   
You throw away your thoughts about your Commander and continue drawing.  
It takes time to fully finish the drawing.  
After a while you lay back into the snow and look into the sky. Your finished drawing lies beside you. Walnut brown eyes next to yours, watching the sky.  
For nearly an hour you fall asleep. On normal days, this would mean instant death but today wasn´t a normal day.  
The Sun is warm and only as the sunset hits the land you wake up. Sleepy you rub your eyes, grab your things and walk all the way back to the base. Because you are still sleepy your eyes close for short times and your vision is blurry. You don´t notice the person that comes running towards you. He does not see you either so you bump into each other and both of you fall down into the snow. This accident wakes you up and you help your opposite back onto his feet. Now you recognize, that the person you bumped into is actually Matthew, a radar technician college of yours and your best friend.   
“I´m so sorry Matthew! I haven´t seen you coming towards me, I swear!” you stutter.   
“I´m fine, thanks (y/n)!” he says in a softly but deep voice, bringing his glasses back into place.   
His hair is messy and there are some blueish dots on his neck but you don´t want to mention them. Maybe he finally found a girlfriend, you think and adjust the bag on your shoulder.   
“I´ll have to go now!” Matthew mumbles and looks around, then walks away very fast like someone was chasing him. You don´t carry on thinking about it and make your way to your room. On the way back you can walk normally through the corridors. Sunset is the time where no one carries on working and then continues in the evening. It is like the afternoon break but in the very early evening. Within your thoughts you look around, wondering what may lay behind all these doors.  
Then suddenly you crash into another person. As you look up, you can see shoulder long black hair and the very strong and a little bit confused face of Kylo Ren, unmasked of course. You blush and your face feels like a small oven but somehow you manage to step back a little without crushing into something. Kylos hair is more messy than normal and some strands of hair fall him right into his face.

“Em..”, he mumbles, staring at you, then awkwardly coughing, “You saw nothing…”  
And then he kind of runs away. Confused, very confused you keep standing where he left you. What was it, that you should have had seen?   
You think about it for a second but continue walking back to your room and throw the thoughts away. 

But still the situation sticks to your brain like a sticky leaf. Was Matthew involved in whatever Kylo did? It would explain why he had those blue marks on his neck and why he was so carried away. Maybe you should investigate but maybe you shouldn´t. Snuffing around could end in your death.  
Most of the people here are not very friendly and any information about someone sniffing around would get to Kylo Ren, your death would be imminent. You arrive at your room. With a sight you throw your bag onto the table.  
This is sure was a hard day and this whole situation with Matthew and Kylo wasn´t getting out of your head. You want to know what Kylo did, that you "have not seen". And why Matthew had these marks.  
Nothing makes sense in your mind and your curiosity is strong. It is so strong that you decide to keep your eyes and ears open. Maybe you´ll see or hear something about what Kylo did. If Matthew was involved in this whole situation, your coworkers should know something by now.   
It´s getting late now and you change your cloth. The big coat sure was getting to warm now and sleeping with that thing on would mean you´d sweat like a Bantha.


End file.
